1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a presterilizable filtration system to be disposed of after a single use, with at least one container and at least one filtration module which are connected to each other via a hose system that can be regulated by at least one valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,963 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,603 B2 disclose filtration installations having presterilizable filtration systems to be disposed of after a single use. The filtration systems are composed of a hose system which is connected to a filtration module and which is connected to a recirculation tank via aseptic attachments. The hose system, or the medium transported in the hose system from the filtration module to the recirculation tank, can be regulated via a clamp valve.
With such a clamp valve, the hose is pressed together from the outside in order to close the hose. Although this has the advantage that the medium does not come into contact with the valve, it has the disadvantage that, particularly when using larger and thicker hoses, a great force has to be applied by the valve or by the clamping jaws acting on the hose. The closing action when squeezing the hose together can also make automatic regulation of the valve difficult.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve the presterilizable filtration system to be disposed of after a single use, specifically in such a way that, on the one hand, it can be presterilized and packaged ready for use and, on the other hand, can be used in an automated filtration installation both at laboratory scale and also at production scale.